


Summer of Stancest - A Demon's Angel

by eltigre221



Series: Gravity Falls One-Shots [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angel and Demon AU, Incest, M/M, SOS, angel Stan, demon Ford, summer of stancest, tw incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: They awoke one morning as an Angel and Demon, sworn enemies, but a single event changed everything.





	Summer of Stancest - A Demon's Angel

**A Demon’s Angel**

Stan whimpered as he moved through the thick and freezingly cold snow to get to his twin and help him. He’d gotten a postcard in the mail a week ago, and now he was trekking through the Oregon forest in the middle of winter and in the middle of winter. The weather wasn’t helping much to keep Stan warm, let alone the poor Angel’s wings!

Just over a month ago, after Stan got out of Columbia, both prison and the country, he’d woken up one morning with a pair of beautiful and powerful bright white and black tipped wings had sprouted from his back, along with a smaller pair came out just above his ears. He also has a soft white glow around his body now, along with a glow around his eyes as well; it’s been hell trying to hide from Rico and his goons for the last month.

But thanks to Ford, now he’s trekking through the frozen winter of Oregon, but anywhere is better than being back in New Mexico. Even if he’s gonna freeze all four of his wings off just to help his twin out.

Soon Stan came upon the show covered and isolated house in the middle of the woods, where his twin was living. He walked up to the door and paused. “Look Stan, it’s been ten years, he’s family, he wants to see you again, he won’t  _ bite _ .” He knocked on the door twice, and came face to face with a crossbow and the wild crazy eyes of his twin.

“Who is it, have you come to steal my eyes!” Ford shouted in rage at whoever dared to come upon his home.

Stan leaned back as far as he could without hurting his wings or his back. His twin looked hideously disheveled, but no worse for wear and probably very sleep deprived. “Well I can always count on you for a warm welcome.” Stan glared at his twin, and hoped his angelic features were still hidden.

As soon as Ford realized who he was, he put down the weapon and looked around cautiously. “Stanley, did anyone follow you, anyone at all?” He asked looking more paranoid that Stan’s ever felt.

“Yeah, hello to you too pal,” Stan rolled his eyes and did his best to ignore the question. Ford pulled Stan inside and flashed a bright light into his eyes. Stan shoved Ford away once he checked both eyes and Stan rubbed them, he hated bright lights in his eyes.

“What the hell is wrong with you, damn near feels like I’ve gone blind!” Stan shouted and whined as he rubbed his poor eyes.

“I’m sorry, I just thought that you might’ve been,” Ford started to apologize but then paused and shook his head. “Nevermind, please come in, it must be freezing out there.”

Stan came in, but it was still really hard to see what was right in front of him. “Can you tell me what’s going on here?” Stan asked. “You’re acting like our ma after her 12th cup of coffee.”

“Listen Stan, I’ve discovered horrible and dark things here and I don’t even know who I can trust anymore!” Ford ranted and turned a skull around so it wasn’t looking at him. But Stan couldn’t tell since his vision was still spotty.

“Look, whatever’s going on we can talk about it, okay.” Stan tried to reassure his twin and gently placed a hands on his back and felt something unusual there, but Stan couldn’t see what it was and just wrote it off to his twin probably keeping a weapon on his person. Given he was greeted with a crossbow when he arrived.

“There’s something I need to show you Stanley, something you won’t believe.” Ford told his twin seriously, wanting to get him out before his more darker instincts could take hold.

Stan sighed, “Ford a lot’s changed since we last saw each other, whatever it is, I’ll understand it.” He tried to reassure his twin, as his eyesight started to come back as he was dragged downstairs to what could only be described as a an upside down triangle with a hole in it.

“I don’t understand anything about this,” Stan stated simply and was happy to have his eyesight back now that the spots from that flashlight are gone.

“This is a transuniversal gateway, or to be precise it’s a punched hole into our very dimension.” Ford explained. He went on and on about the dangers, but Stan kept getting a bad feeling from his twin, rather than the large and ominous looking machine.

“This is the only journal left, and you’re the only person I can trust it with.” Ford told Stan and handed him a handmade red leather bound book. “Listen to me, remember our plans to sail around the world on a boat?” Ford asked and Stan felt a bit of happiness at that, Ford wanted… he still wanted to be with Stan?

“Take this book, get on a boat and sail as far away as you can. To the edge of the world, bury it where no one can find it.” Ford ordered Stan and walked away with his hands behind his back, ignoring the heartbroken look on his twin’s face. Or rather he didn’t see Stan’s heartbroken look at all.

Stan snarled lowly and shrugged off his jacket and threw the book down onto the ground. Angel wings and ‘status’ be damned, “Seriously, is that all you see me as?” He shouted and glared, his eyes glowing slightly, but not as brightly as they would usually. Which was strange, but Stan wrote it off for the moment, his anger encompassing all his thoughts. “Am I nothing more than some stupid errand boy to you?!”

“Stanley you’re being childish, why can’t you just accept what I’m giving to you as your first chance to the most worthwhile thing in your life?” Ford demanded and froze when he saw the wings and light emanating from his twin. But soon the elder twin snarled and removed his own coat, revealing his large and powerful black and red leathery wings, a thick black and red scaled tail coming out of his back, and a few more of Ford’s body parts changing as well. His ears became more pointed and a bit more demonic, as his fingers all grew long talons and turned black as well. “Angelic creature,” Ford hissed out and crouched low, ready to attack, his teeth becoming more pointed and fang-like.

Stan had been in shock at seeing his twin change into a demon, but his angelic instincts kicked in and told him that his twin and the love of his life was his enemy. And it is his job to kill him. “Demonic bastard,” Stan growled out. “I’ll show you worthwhile!”

They ran at each other and exchanged physical blows, before taking their battle to the air in the massive and spacious basement. Ford would slash at Stan’s wings or body as they flew around each other. While Stan tried to land a few knuckle sandwiches on his twin, as he lacked claws and for some reason his angelic glow. But Stan still didn’t notice this, only continuing on his assault on his twin. As Ford does to Stan, landing a few solid blows as does Stan onto Ford.

Soon they began to wrestle with one another on the ground near the portal, neither noticing that it was turned on and with it being on, the end would soon come to pass, unless something was to happen to change that. But soon Stan started to speak.

“You demonic bastard, it was supposed to be us forever, you ruined my life!” Stan shouted as he tried to pin Ford down and use his angelic light to purify the demonic energy inside his twin.

“You ruined your own life angelic creature, it was  _ not _ my doing!” Ford snarled out and kicked out at his twin, and was satisfied to get him off, until he heard the scream as Stan was slammed back into the active control pannel.

**_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” _ ** The shrieking scream echoed throughout the entire basement, sound of the active portal be damned as Ford heard the otherworldly shriek/scream coming from the lips of his twin brother. This sound snapped him out of whatever demonic instincts that had taken over his higher thought process and now his brotherly instincts were on overdrive, regardless of how he looked or his twin looked. He backed away and watched as Stan vaulted forward and the horrific smell took over the room as well, the scent of burned flesh and feathers.

“Stanley, oh my god, Stanley are you okay?” Ford asked or rather begged that he hasn’t done something irreparable to his twin.

Stan didn’t answer, nor did he move and this worried the elder demonic twin greatly as he looked down at his twin. Stan was still breathing, which in and of itself was a relief. But the demonic twin saw all the damage he’d done, the slashes all over Stan’s body, the blood, and now…. God what has he done!?

**_“AHAHAHAHA! WOW YOU’VE REALLY COME INTO YOUR DEMON SELF HAVEN’T YOU SIXER??!”_ ** A horribly familiar voice snapped Ford out of his shock and fear as he turned to face the triangle demon as he eye smirked at his favorite pawn.

“No, you can’t be here,” Ford shouted and backed away but move to keep Stan out of Cipher’s reach.

**_“OHOHOHOHOH~ YOU’RE SO SMART BRAINIAC, YOU AND YOUR LITTLE ANGEL THERE TURNED ON THE PORTAL DURING YOUR FIGHT!”_ ** Bill laughed at Ford.

“Stanley is his own person, he doesn’t belong to me.” Ford snarled at the demonic bastard.

Bill only stared at the younger demon before laughing even louder than when he ‘walked’ into the dimension.  **_“AHAHAHAHAHA~! AH~ GOOD ONE SIXER, BUT THEN AGAIN YOU’VE IGNORED MY WORDS BEFORE. WHEN A DEMON BRANDS AN ANGEL, SAID ANGEL BECOMES THAT DEMON’S PROPERTY!”_ ** Bill shouted and laughed when he saw Ford’s horrified expression.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, I… I don’t want that.” Ford whimpered and looked down at his brother, his… his angel was still catatonic on the ground. Well that or he was waiting for Ford to give him directions.

**_“OH DON’T YOU?”_ ** Bill smirked and floated around Ford’s head as he spoke.  **_“I’VE BEEN INSIDE YER HEAD FORDSY! YOU’VE WANTED HIM FOR SO LONG, SINCE YOU TWO WERE SEPARATED IF MY MEMORY’S RIGHT!”_ ** Bill taunted as he continued to circle Ford and soon stopped and floated above Stanley.  **_“BESIDES THAT LITTLE LIGHT TRICK YOU DID TO SEE IF I WAS PRESENT HURTS ANGELS, YOU WEAKENED HIM WELL BEFORE YOUR LITTLE SPAT!”_ **

**_“AND HERE HE IS NOW, HE’S YOURS SIX FINGER. HE’S ALL READY FOR YOU, ALL RIPE AND PERFECT, HE’LL OBEY YOUR EVERY COMMAND. DO WHATEVER YOU WANT HIM TO DO.”_ ** Bill smirked and moved to grab a fist full of Stan’s hair, dragging the angel up to look Ford in the eye.

Ford gulped and frowned at what he saw, but a part of him was greatly turned on at the sight. The sight of his little angel, his twin, his brother, had such a dead and accepting look in his eyes. As if no matter what Ford demanded of him, Stanley would do it, without question, without remorse or care. Ford loved that look in Stan’s eyes. The look of an obedient, and compliant Stanley. And the scariest part is, the demon doesn’t know if that’s what he’s always wanted or if it’s his instincts telling him that’s what he wants. Ford reached out and gently cradled Stan’s face in his hands, and something just clicked in that moment, and Ford grinned maliciously and forced Stanley into their first kiss as Master and Pet.

All the while letting Bill laugh and cause the world to spiral into chaos as he turned the dimension into his own personal playground. At least for now~

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

It had been weeks since Cipher took control of the world, or at least Gravity Falls for now, before spreading their chaos all around the globe. Though the poor angel didn’t care anymore, he was a demon’s pet now, or slave. The title didn’t matter, for he was chained down to the wall by his neck. The only furnishings in the room was the large black and red king size bed in the corner, the black and yellow rug Stanley always knelt upon, and the thick steel chain and collar wrapped around his neck.

His wings, both on his head and back, were left intact, his master liked them too much to get rid of them and take away his ability to fly. Said master was probably out with Cipher and the other demons, enjoying the destruction and death of the Oddpocalypse. He didn’t speak much anymore, not much point when he knew his master would rather he be silent than speak aloud.

Ironically it was probably a good thing he knew what his master wanted in a pet, someone silent, compliant, and obedient.

“Stanley, are you awake dear?” Ford asked as he entered their room, probably done partying with all those other demons. Once a loner nerd, always a loner nerd.

Stan remained silent, knowing his master hasn’t given him permission to speak yet.

“Hmm ah perhaps I shouldn’t have asked, my little angel doesn’t like to sleep.” Ford purred as he moved closer to his pet. He removed all of his clothes, eager to play with his delicious little ‘slice of heaven’. The demon’s leathery wings flapping a bit to show off how eager he was to play, along with his tail lashing a bit, moving subconsciously closer to his bound pet.

Stanley remained still and silent, until told otherwise, but that wasn’t going to happen, not now, and not ever.

“Hmm, how should we start our little ‘game’ today Stanley?” He smirked and asked, not expecting an answer. He stalked closer and moved around his chained up pet and loved the sight of the naked and willing angel. Hmm well not willing, more like compliant and accepting of his eternal fate. He moved his tail to stroke along the angel’s body, not touching the wings just yet, they were Ford’s favorite appendage on his twin.

Stan suppressed a shudder, he always hated it when Ford would tease him. He wanted it to all be over and done with now. But he knew the demon would rather drag out their fun than speed it up.

Ford loved how Stan looked like this, chained down, wings bared to the world, along with the rest of his body. Ford didn’t like it when Stan wore clothes, he liked him bare and naked just for him. “Hmm I don’t want to enter your ass just yet, but maybe you can be a good little bitch and suck my cock?” He asked or rather stated in enjoyment as he moved around front and had his tail move around Stan to stroke and tease his always eager and ready body.

Stan let out a very low whine. Ford liked it when he made noises of pleasure or distress rather than speaking so that’s what he does. He opened his mouth like a good pet and waited for his master to use him, as he has been for the last few weeks and as he will continue to do so for the infinite future.

Ford grinned and had his tail stroke Stan’s chest while his thin to thick claws stroked the beautiful long hair of his delicious twin. He always enjoyed this part, making Stan wait, adding more excitement for the demon and his little angel. His cock was already hard and leaking a bit of precum in his excitement and from the looks of it his little pet was getting excited too. He moved his claws to stroke Stan’s shoulders while his other hand continued to rub that beautiful head and mop of long chocolate brown locks. He moved Stan’s face down to his aching member, already ready for the deliciously warm and tight space of his twin’s mouth.

Stan whimpered, he hated how Ford made him feel, but if he didn’t do as his master wanted, then the consequences would be even more severe. He tried resisting once, but never again, such a thing is pointless to do. He felt, rather than saw when Ford put his thick and hard member into Stan’s waiting mouth.

Ford moaned, oh how he loved the feel of Stan’s mouth around his thick and aching member, so tight and warm. Stan working his tongue in  _ just _ the right ways to make the demon almost cum early, oh but he’s learned how to hold off and ensure he enjoys every second of it and so will Stanley. He  _ always _ ensures that Stanley will love it too.

Stan whimpered as they continued like this for hours. After Master had cum down his throat, he moved them to the bed so he could take Stan in as many ways as he wanted, from doggystyle to even 69 style. It was humiliating, but if it was what his Master wanted, then Stan would do as he’s told. Ironic, given how Stan never did something like this, even when he was turning tricks to make a decent living on the streets. Stan felt so weak, physically and emotionally now. And it didn’t make sense, Ford constantly had him fed, be it his twin’s cum or an actual meal, and yet Stan was still physically weak. Emotionally; was because of this situation as a whole.

Ford sighed as he relaxed against his twin’s back, oh how he loved it when they’d have fun like this. It always somehow left him even more energized than when he’d first come into the room. He didn’t understand, but that was okay, he’s got his pet, his Stanley, and that’s all that matters. And strangely enough, after every time Ford has with his twin, he gains a sense of clarity, and it helps him to plot against the triangle demon and destroy his Oddpocalypse. It would have to be soon, lest the damage becomes irreversible, and perhaps he can fix Fiddleford while he’s at it.

Ford left after a few hours, and Stan finally fell asleep, strange since he hasn’t slept much, but it was a reprieve from the constant sex and mental torment of being a demon’s angel.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Stan whimpered as he awoke and didn’t want to see the world around him. He didn’t want to see the black and blood red walls of the Fearamyd. But he knew his twin was in the room, he could feel the presence of the demon. Moses, god, oh he didn’t know who to pray to; he didn’t want to wake up, he didn’t want to be reminded of what he has become and what he is now.

“Oh Stan, it’s okay, Weirdmageddon is over,” Ford whispered softly in his twin’s ear his voice calmer and kinder than it’s been in weeks.

Stan opened his eyes and blinked in confusion as he saw his demonic twin above him, but he seemed more… human than before. “What happened?” He asked, voice cracking with misuse, and then froze, he wasn’t given permission to speak.

Ford paused in shock before smiling softly. “I’ve missed hearing your voice. I’d love to hear it more often.” He whispered and kissed Stan’s cheek softly. “To tell you the truth my beloved angel, you’re the reason Cipher was defeated and our dimension is safe and sound from him.”

“H-how,” he asked, and froze again as he spoke out of turn.

Ford smiled and nuzzled his twin, he missed this voice so much, more than he ever realized. “Your angelic energy soothed my more darker instincts until I came back to my former sanity. As well as realizing how I could take Cipher down with said energy.” He explained. “And even though I cannot remove the brand love, I don’t want to lose you. You keep me sane,” he whispered and nuzzled his beloved twin.

Stan blushed but he didn’t know what to do now, here was his master, his owner, the demon that branded him, saying what Stan’s secretly wanted for years. That his twin wants him, and to an extent needs him, but… not like this. Not while he was still an obedient pet to his brother.

“You’re not just a pet my sweet angel, you’re my mate, regardless of what that brand says.” Ford whispered in his ear and gently licked the shell, wanting to play, but not doing more than a few naughty touches.

“C-can I go out and meet people?” He asked nervously, his voice still cracking with misuse.

“Of course, but for now, rest and regain your strength love,” Ford purred and rested against Stan’s chest, his wings wrapping around Stan’s own, with his tail wrapping around his twin’s legs.

Stan sighed and fell asleep and hoped his strength would return, what he didn’t know, was that in order to regain some of his strength, he had to have less sex with Ford, as the demon kept taking the energy through sex, a lack of it would help Stan get stronger.

They did so, and Stan grew stronger, and they began to make a routine to keep Stan strong, and Ford sane. Sex three times a week, and four days without, simple and hard to do, but they managed. Stan was happier, he was still Ford’s pet and mate, but he was much happier now.

Hopefully no more surprised would come.


End file.
